1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of agitating elements for washing machines and provides an agitator accessory consisting of a detachable vaned sleeve structure which cooperates with the agitator vanes in forcing the fabrics being washed downwardly toward said agitator vanes as the agitator oscillates.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
It has been found that the most efficient means for washing clothes within an automatic washing machine having a vertical axis agitator is to provide a substantially continuous cyclical rollover movement pattern of the clothes during washing which involves moving the clothes down along the agitator barrel, then radially outwardly from the oscillating vanes, then upwardly along the wall of the washing basket and inward to the barrel of the agitator, and so forth. Conventional washing machines are reasonably proficient in achieving this type of rollover pattern when light loads are being washed, but not with heavy loads. When the washing basket is tightly packed with clothes the load crowds the agitator and basket area. A conventional oscillating agitator has difficulty in attaining any kind of a rollover to the clothes load under these conditions. The conventional-type agitator may merely scrub the bottom portion of a tightly-packed heavy load, resulting in a very uneven uniformity of cleaning.
There are a few examples in prior patents of agitators which move in separate paths during a washing operation. For example, the Bryant U.S. Pat. No. 1,834,936 suggests dual agitator members which are reciprocated in opposite directions within the tub, the object being to create a violent water action.
The Krolzick U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,714 assigned to the same assignee as the present invention describes a washing machine assembly including a pair of agitators, the two agitators being coupled together for mutual oscillation, but having cam means or the like provided between the two agitators to effect a vertical reciprocation of one with respect to the other during such oscillation.
Dyer U.S. Pat. No. 2,331,897 discloses a washing machine having an agitator provided with a spiral vane on an upper portion, the agitator rotating at motor speed during washing.
Krolzick U.S. Pat. Des. 196,194 assigned to the same assignee as the present invention shows an agitator for a laundry machine wherein the ornamental design for the agitator includes a spiral vane arrangement.
Geldhof U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,367, assigned to a predecessorof the assignee of the present invention, shows an agitator for a laundry machine wherein the agitator includes spiral vanes which extend in the form of radial vanes on their lower edges, with radial projections or vanes extending intermediate the spiral vanes.